This application relates to technology for plant growth, and in particular to a lighting system for optimized plant growth under controlled conditions.
Growing plants in a controlled environment is now a well-known technology. Greenhouses produce large quantities of flowers and vegetables that are distributed throughout the world. More recently, plans are being grown in yet further controlled environments, for example, where all of the light and nutrients are provided in a closed, essentially windowless structure. While such systems can use incandescent lighting, the reduced power consumption and higher efficiency of light emitting diodes (LEDs) have made those the preferred choice for “indoor” greenhouses. We use the term “indoor” herein referred to systems in which plants are grown with minimal or no exposure to ambient lighting; that is, systems in which essentially all of the light provided for plant growth is provided from artificial sources such as light emitting diodes.
One example of this technology has been implemented by Ecopia Farms. Ecopia Farms grows herbs and vegetables in soil positioned in bins on racks inside a closed building. This allows control of light, water, and nutrients. The closed environment dramatically reduces the amount of water required, while the ability to grow the produce on shelves of stacked racks dramatically reduces the square footage required to produce a given amount of produce.